Petits drabbles en tous genres
by Blythe-chan
Summary: Méli-mélo d'instants volés, Pêle-mêle de situations, Patchwork d'émotions... Puisqu'au final, la vie est souvent faite de petits drabbles en tous genres.
1. Chaussette (Sakura x Sasuke)

Oyé Oyé ! Je me lance dans un petit recueil de drabbles que je remplirai au fil du temps (et de l'inspiration ^^) !

Ce sont tout simplement des bouts de dialogues ou des situation auxquels je pense parfois et que je ne peux malheureusement pas insérer dans mes histoires. Plutôt que de les supprimer, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de les partager avec vous :)

Si vous avez des demandes concernant une situation, des personnages en particulier, un couple que vous voudriez voir, etc... n'hésitez pas ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour les satisfaire :)

J'espère que les drabbles vous plairont, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec !

.

* * *

 _Chaussette_

* * *

.

Je regardais Naruto qui était en train de décider du gage qu'il allait m'octroyer. J'avais refusé de faire l'action débile qu'il m'avait demandée quelques minutes plus tôt et il réfléchissait maintenant à ma punition.

\- Bon Naruto, m'impatientais-je, déjà que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me convaincre de faire un action/vérité, alors si tu pouvais t'activer !

\- Mais Sakura-chan, reconnais que c'est sympa ! On est bien là, tous ensemble ! S'exclama gaiement le jeune homme blond en désignant le reste de la bande. Ah ! J'ai trouvé, cria-t-il l'air soudainement très fier de lui.

\- Vas-y, répondis-je, hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes chez Sasuke ?

La question me laissa perplexe : sérieusement ?

\- On est ensemble depuis à peine un mois : pourquoi tu veux nous pousser à la dispute ? soupirais-je, fatiguée d'avance.

\- Mais non, t'y es pas du tout ! Je veux seulement renforcer la flamme de votre amour ! s'époumona le blondinet, le regard passionné devant les bêtises qu'il débitait.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, déclarais-je sous l'œil désormais intéressé de mon copain.

\- Aha ! Donc tu admets qu'il y a bien quelque chose que tu ne supportes pas chez Sas'ke ! s'exclama Naruto.

Je le fixais silencieuse, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Sérieux Sakura, soupira Kiba, tu sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter avant de savoir alors dis-lui qu'on passe à autre chose.

Je poussais un soupir contrarié. Sasuke avait l'air très intéressé par la réponse que je m'apprêtais à donner. Je détournais la tête avant de marmonner l'information qu'ils attendaient tous impatiemment.

\- Ses chaussettes.

Dite information qui déclencha un fou rire général et un regard consterné de Sasuke.

.

.

.


	2. Mariage (Temari x Shikamaru)

Un deuxième petit drabble parce que les deux premières phrases me tournaient en tête depuis un moment :)

.

* * *

 _Mariage_

* * *

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me marie.

\- Toute seule sous un arbre ? C'est le chêne que t'épouses ?

La jeune femme fixa son interlocuteur un bref instant, stupéfaite, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et reprit leur discussion.

\- Ce serait certainement plus simple si c'était le chêne, répondit-elle d'une voix songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait plus simple ?

\- De changer d'avis. On ne peut pas blesser quelque chose d'inanimé non ?

\- C'est une question de point de vue.

\- Je suppose… dit la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante, déconcertée par la réponse atypique de son interlocuteur.

\- Et donc, pourquoi t'es là plutôt que devant l'autel ?

\- Parce qu'a priori, je ne veux pas me marier.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as dit oui ?

\- Parce qu'il pense qu'un « non » veut seulement dire que je ne l'aime pas assez.

\- C'est stupide.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, répliqua-t-elle en faisant référence à la réponse précédente de son interlocuteur sous l'œil amusé de ce dernier. Il trouve simplement que le mariage est un accomplissement. Pour moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important.

\- Te pousser au mariage par la culpabilité, c'est juste galère. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas compris à temps que ne pas t'accepter comme tu es te ferait seulement fuir.

\- Dit le parfait inconnu rencontré sous un arbre.

\- Ouais, mais pas n'importe quel arbre : c'est celui auquel tu te maries je te ferais dire !

\- Vu comme ça, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Shikamaru, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Temari, répondit-elle en la saisissant.

Assurément le début d'une belle histoire.

.

.

.


	3. Nuages (Shikamaru - Naruto - Kiba)

Hier, j'ai vu un nuage passer (tout cela est merveilleusement palpitant ma foi) et je me suis disputée avec moi-même (ma coloc n'est pas là en ce moment : je me sens seule) pour savoir quelle forme il avait donc... Voilà ! ^^

.

* * *

 _Nuages_

* * *

.

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est un renard !

\- N'importe quoi imbécile, c'est un chien !

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est un renard crétin !

\- Tu sais ce que c'est un renard au moins ? C'est pourtant clair que c'est un chien !

\- Un renard !

\- Un chien !

\- Un renard !

\- Un chien !

\- Un…

...

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir de fatigue : plus jamais il ne laisserait Naruto et Kiba l'accompagner observer les nuages. Plus jamais.

.

.

.


	4. Chocolat (Saï - Sakura)

J'aime le binôme Saï/Sakura. J'aime ce binôme alors je l'utilise dès que je peux : voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Réponse à Fumiyo-chan** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour le compliment ! Je suis vraiment contente que les drabbles te plaisent ; j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! :D Aah, les chaussettes de Sasuke xD C'est bête mais quand j'ai eu l'idée, je voyais des chaussettes très épaisses en laine qui grattent et sont désagréables : pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas ! ^^ Pour le deuxième, j'avais seulement les deux premières phrases qui me tournaient en tête depuis plusieurs jours et je me suis dit : allez, on (mon cerveau et moi sommes une équipe xD) fait un drabble ! C'est la première fois que je tente les drabbles alors je ne suis pas confiante mais ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Encore merci ! :)

.

* * *

 _Chocolat_

* * *

.

Un combat titanesque faisait rage.

\- Je te déteste abruti.

\- Tu m'adores, répondit Saï avec un rictus orgueilleux.

\- J'adore te détester oui !

\- Ça reste une forme d'adoration, remarqua-t-il nonchalamment, ne faisant qu'énerver davantage la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Saï !

\- Sakura ?

\- Tu m'énerves, soupira-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre son meilleur ami.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir, dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser soufflé. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux finir le dernier chocolat en paix ? demanda-t-il en fixant la boîte de chocolats ouverte qu'il tenait en hauteur, hors de portée de Sakura, depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure.

.

.

.


	5. Fanfiction (Naruto x Sasuke)

Salut à vous ! J'ai eu une soudaine envie de nouveauté et voilà : un petit drabble est né ^^

.

* * *

 _Fanfiction_

* * *

.

\- Et donc ?

\- Eh bah, tu sais… Depuis qu'on est devenu connu grâce à ce film sur des ninjas, les gens s'imaginent plein de choses et…

\- Et quoi ? demanda un Sasuke exaspéré. Ça va faire dix minutes que tu t'embrouilles tout seul : tu vas te décider à la sortir ta connerie ?

Ne lui demandez pas comment il savait que ce serait une connerie : avec Naruto, c'était toujours une connerie.

\- Hm, tu… Tu connais les fanfictions ? se lança le blond.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, pourquoi ? répondit Sasuke, secrètement satisfait.

\- C'est vraiment bête hein, tu vas rire… Enfin, pt'être pas parce que toi, tu vois, t'es pas trop rigolade et tout ça et…

\- Naruto !

\- Oui ! C'est juste que… Certaines personnes écrivent des histoires sur nous, bredouilla Naruto, gêné.

\- Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? dit Sasuke en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla Naruto. Ils écrivent des histoires sur Nous, dit-il de telle façon que l'on entendait la majuscule dans sa voix. Nous comme dans le Nous d'un couple, insista-t-il en voyant que Sasuke n'avait toujours aucune réaction.

\- Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? répéta Sasuke, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Comment ça « quel est le problème » ? s'énerva Naruto, rouge de gêne. C'est, c'est parce que… Enfin, c'est pas vrai quoi, balbutia-t-il lamentablement.

\- S'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange, on peut faire en sorte que ça le devienne, susurra Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais je… Je… dit Naruto en rougissant furieusement.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas grillé : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me reluquer à chaque fois que je sors de la douche. Alors fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, asséna le brun, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa proie se sauver.

Le blond ne nia pas et s'empourpra seulement un peu plus, marmonnant des suites de mots inaudibles. Sasuke crut comprendre « micro-serviette » et « appel à la débauche » ce qui le fit sourire davantage : cette fois, Naruto était à lui.

Il était ravi d'avoir suggéré l'idée de leur « pairing », comme le disaient les auteurs de fanfictions, sur un forum quelques semaines plus tôt : vraiment, il avait été bien inspiré.

.

.

.


	6. Sens de l'à-propos (Tenten x Neji)

**Note :** Parce que même Neji ne connaît pas les réponses à toutes les questions ^^

.

* * *

 _Sens de l'à-propos_

* * *

.

\- Tu crois que les pingouins ont des genoux ?

Médusé par la question, Neji regarda la jeune femme devant laquelle il s'était agenouillé quelques minutes plus tôt, une bague à la main.

\- Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment là ? Je suis en train de te demander en mariage Tenten, tu penses pouvoir te fixer là-dessus juste un instant ?

\- Désolée, mon cerveau a toujours eu une définition très personnelle du sens de l'à-propos, s'excusa la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit.

\- Personnelle, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire… marmonna Neji.

\- Et donc ?

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

\- Tu crois que les pingouins ont des genoux ?

Neji soupira avant de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à la sienne.

Le seul problème étant : les pingouins avaient-ils des genoux ?

.

.

.


	7. Marché biaisé (Temari - Sakura)

**Note** : Un petit drabble que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et que je peux publier seulement maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

.

* * *

 _Marché biaisé_

* * *

.

Je le fixais inconsciemment quand Temari me lança un regard moqueur avant de s'avancer doucement vers moi. Sachant déjà de quoi elle allait me parler, je me retournai pour faire face au bar auquel je m'étais adossée. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas et s'installa à mes côtés en me bousculant légèrement.

\- On dirait qu'une fille s'est enfin décidée à reconnaître qu'un jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente, minauda-t-elle d'un air extrêmement satisfait.

\- Oh ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à assumer tes sentiments pour Shikamaru ? Je suis fière de toi Temari, la félicitais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Temari s'étouffa à moitié avec la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler avant de me lancer un regard désespéré.

\- Très bien. On va conclure un petit marché toutes les deux. Si je me déclare, tu te déclares okay ?

\- Ça marche, acceptais-je sans hésiter, sûre que Temari n'oserait jamais.

Bien mal m'en prit parce que je découvris dix secondes plus tard que cette dernière l'avait déjà fait, plus tôt dans la soirée, biaisant ainsi sans vergogne notre marché.

\- Allez Sakura, c'est pas si terrible, m'assura-t-elle devant mon air dépité. Je te promets que Gaara n'attends que ça !

Temari avait rarement eu autant raison.

.

.

.


	8. Y'a quelqu'un ? (Hidan - Shikamaru)

**Note** : On n'aurait pas oublié quelqu'un ?

 _Petite dédicace à **Froshe**_ : _Encore merci pour tes reviews et tes propositions ! Comme promis, voici un petit drabble sur Hidan : il est peut-être un peu moins léger que d'habitude mais je voulais coller au personnage ^^ J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! :)_

.

* * *

 _Y'a quelqu'un ?_

* * *

.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Définitivement, il en avait _marre_. Depuis combien de temps croupissait-il dans ce foutu trou ? Bien assez longtemps selon lui. Et qu'on se le dise, Hidan était sûrement de nombreuses choses mais il n'était pas _patient_.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il jurait, conscient que sa ritournelle était inutile, quand il perçut un léger bruit de pas. Il ne savait pas comment il allait convaincre la personne présente de l'aider mais il s'en fichait : il voulait revoir le soleil. Sinon, il allait devenir cinglé. Si tant est qu'il puisse devenir plus cinglé qu'il ne l'était songea-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Hé ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?

Un nouveau silence prit place et Hidan s'énerva.

\- Bordel, je vous entends je vous ferai dire !

Il plissa les yeux devant la lumière soudaine qui l'aveugla. Quelqu'un était en train d'enlever les pierres qui le recouvraient. Hidan aurait presque pu pleurer. _Presque_ étant le mot clé. Discernant une silhouette grâce aux rayons du soleil, il allait prendre la parole quand il reconnut la personne qui le surplombait.

 _« Ce satané gamin ! »_

\- Tiens donc, commença-t-il avec une voix sarcastique, t'as trouvé que j'avais moisi dans ce foutu trou assez longtemps Einstein ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

\- Ça fait seulement une semaine alors non, je ne trouve absolument pas que tu as moisi dans ton _foutu_ trou assez longtemps Hidan, dit Shikamaru, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur ses lèvres devant l'expression horrifiée de l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki.

 _« Une semaine ? Bordel, c'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années ! »_

\- J'y pense, tu avais l'air d'être particulièrement fier de ton clown de Dieu : n'oublie pas de le remercier, l'éternité c'est vraiment long. Surtout quand on pourrit dans un trou comme toi. Vraiment dommage que tu n'aies jamais pris le temps d'apprendre la patience.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, Shikamaru disparut du champ de vision d'Hidan et le trou commença lentement à se reboucher.

\- Attends ! Je te le ferai payer ! Tu vas regretter de…

Ses menaces furent étouffées par les rochers qui le recouvraient progressivement. Shikamaru se désintéressa du sol pour tourner les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Il était venu parce que le fait de ne pas pouvoir venger son défunt maître le rongeait. Désormais, il comprenait que le criminel aurait sans doute préféré la mort à sa situation actuelle : Shikamaru ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir.

 _« Il paiera son péché pour l'éternité Asuma-sensei. Vous êtes vengé, songea-t-il, apaisé. »_

Shikamaru était parti depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'une voix retentit de nouveau.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Impatient certes, mais pour le moins tenace.

.

.

.


	9. Vétérinaire personnel (Hinata x Kiba)

Un nouveau petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

 **Réponse à Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que les autres drabbles te plairont autant ! ^^

.

* * *

 _Vétérinaire personnel_

* * *

.

Hinata sortit essoufflée du bureau, essayant de remettre en place sa coiffure et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle aurait dû se douter que les choses tourneraient ainsi quand elle avait accepté d'apporter à son petit ami le bento qu'il avait oublié.

\- Tiens, Hinata ! Ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas de rendez-vous, la salua la secrétaire postée à l'accueil du cabinet vétérinaire. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir amené ton lapin avec toi !

\- Te- Tenten, bégaya la jeune femme, je… Je… s'embrouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se tût subitement, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée.

\- Je sais que tu connais bien Kiba mais c'est tout de même mieux de prendre rendez-vous, pour une question d'organisation tu comprends ? sourit gentiment la secrétaire.

\- C'est pas grave Tenten ! En plus, elle est là sur ma pause déjeuner, dit ce dernier avec un sourire malicieux en surgissant du bureau qu'Hinata avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Et puis après tout, je suis son vétérinaire personnel, déclara le jeune homme, un sourire dans la voix, alors qu'Hinata quittait le cabinet aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, les joues cramoisies.

Tenten fixa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse avant de se retourner vers son patron.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de la faire venir exprès pour lui sauter dessus dans ton bureau, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'aime bien trop la voir gênée pour arrêter, répondit Kiba, le regard rieur.

\- On t'a déjà dit que t'avais des tendances sadiques ?

\- Dit celle qui n'a toujours pas avouer à son amie qu'elle est au courant pour sa récente mise en couple, ricana le jeune vétérinaire.

\- Hm… C'est parce qu'elle est vraiment trop adorable quand elle est gênée, asséna Tenten sans aucune honte avant de se rassoir derrière son bureau.

.

.

.


	10. Tentative ratée (Naruto x Sakura)

Comme l'écriture me manque mais que je n'ai clairement pas le temps de me plonger dans mes autres fics en ce moment, je profite d'une pause pour vous poster un petit drabble tout frais :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.

* * *

 _Tentative ratée_

* * *

.

\- Naruto !

Le cri perçant lui vrilla les tympans. Oui, voilà, sauf que ses tympans étaient actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Parce qu'il savait très bien que cette fois il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec l'un de ses petits tours de passe-passe habituels. Les pas se rapprochant dangereusement, il commença mentalement à lister les idées qui pourraient lui sauver la vie.

Est-ce qu'il en rajoutait ? Oui. Ou peut-être. Quoique… Plutôt non en fait.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard puisque sa douce moitié venait de le rejoindre dans le salon. Et elle avait l'air légèrement irritée. Il la fixa quelques instants, cherchant toujours un moyen d'éviter la tempête en approche : les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et le regard orageux…

Okay, Sakura était définitivement furieuse.

 _« Allez mon gars, t'as fait une connerie alors maintenant assume. Tu avoues, tu t'excuses et vous passez une bonne soirée : facile non ? Suffit de dire que t'es vraiment désolé. »_

\- T'es belle quand tu es en colère.

Oui, bon. L'idée était là.

Et puis Sakura n'avait jamais pu résister à ses petites remarques spontanées. Il la dévisagea tout en lui lançant un regard désolé, attendant sa réaction.

\- Qu- Je… Tu… Non ! T'as pas le droit Naruto, c'est de la triche ! se plaignit la jeune femme, un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait retenir se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, sourit malicieusement le jeune homme, mais c'est seulement parce que je veux qu'on puisse passer une soirée tranquille rien que tous les deux. Ce serait dommage de laisser un poisson rouge gâcher notre programme non ? termina-t-il avec une moue enfantine.

\- Okay, soupira Sakura, la prochaine fois pense simplement à- Attends. Pourquoi tu me parles de poisson ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement confuse.

\- Bah… Parce qu'en lavant ton aquarium, j'ai fait tomber le poisson dans le siphon de l'évier et- Attends. C'était pas pour ça que t'étais en colère ?

Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il venait de se vendre tout seul comme un grand ? C'était dépitant. Il se dépitait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon poisson ? lui demanda Sakura sans répondre à sa question. Est-ce que tu as _tué_ _mon_ _poisson_ ?

Si Naruto l'avait crue furieuse précédemment, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était encore loin de son maximum. Vraiment très loin.

\- Mais non chérie, c'était… C'était un accident, je… Tu vois… bredouilla lamentablement le jeune homme blond.

\- T'as tué mon poisson ? hurla la jeune femme. Naruto !

Pas de doute, c'était bien tenté mais définitivement raté.

.

.

.


	11. Monologue à deux (Kankurô - Gaara)

**Note** : Hey vous ! J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc donc je vous pose ça là xD Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine bien Kankurô comme un joyeux rigolo et mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas toujours au goût de Gaara !

.

* * *

 _Monologue à deux_

* * *

.

\- Et sinon, tu penses quoi des résultats du dernier examen chûnin ?

\- …

\- Le fait qu'il ait eu lieu à Konoha a dû faire remonter des souvenirs non ?

\- …

\- Non ? Okay. Et si on parlait de la robe que Matsuri s'est acheté récemment alors ? Tu sais, celle qui montre ses jambes sublimes et lui fait un-

\- La ferme Kankurô.

\- Oho, enfin une réaction ! s'exclama gaiement le jeune homme en levant les poings vers le ciel.

Gaara lui envoya un regard noir dont il avait le secret avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

\- Allez Gaara, fais un effort quand même : on a beau parler tous les deux j'ai l'impression de monologuer depuis tout à l'heure ! râla Kankurô.

\- C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas, lui souffla Temari, consternée par l'attitude du brun.

\- Vous êtes méchants tous les deux ! De toute façon personne ne m'aime, se lamenta le jeune homme dans un soupir théâtral en s'affaissant sur l'autel qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Temari lui jeta un regard assassin tout en surveillant Gaara du coin de l'œil : son cadet était un peu trop calme à son goût et cela cachait certainement quelque chose.

\- Vous voyez ? Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de me contredire ou de me rassurer ! reprit Kankurô sur un ton grandiloquent. Alors que je suis votre frère, que nous partageons le même sang, le même…

Et tout en fixant Matsuri, magnifique dans sa robe blanche, qui s'approchait doucement de lui au bras de son père, Gaara se demanda très sérieusement si le fait de tuer son frère le jour de son mariage serait si mal vu que cela. Après tout il était le Kazekage, il devait protéger son village. Et il était de plus en plus sûr que la soudaine disparition de son frère aîné serait d'utilité publique. Non, réflexion faite, il en était même absolument certain.

\- Gaara ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Kankurô avec un air suspicieux avant de blanchir subitement. Gaara ?

.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kakashi qui s'inquiétait d'arriver en retard au mariage du Kazekage s'arrêta brusquement : était-ce un hurlement de douleur qu'il venait d'entendre ?

.

.

.


	12. Surprises (Sakura x Shikamaru)

Salut ! J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc rapide sans prise de tête donc voilà le résultat ^^

.

* * *

 _Surprises_

* * *

.

La première surprise fut de voir Sakura rejeter Sasuke lorsque ce dernier la demanda en mariage une fois revenu de son voyage de rédemption. Résultat : un Sasuke bouche bée et légèrement vexé ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver et un village entier choqué par la réponse de la jeune femme.

La seconde surprise ne mit pas longtemps à suivre puisque le lendemain du retour de Sasuke, Shikamaru trouva Sakura sur son perron sans comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

\- Euh… Ouais ?

Bon, il était peut-être un génie mais il était un génie fatigué _et_ pris au dépourvu. D'où le manque flagrant d'éloquence.

De son côté, Sakura ne fit pas vraiment mieux.

\- Eh bien, je… Je voudrais… Je veux dire, j'aimerais… Enfin… Est-ce que tu accepterais de… _sortiravec moicesoir_ ? bredouilla-t-elle en jouant machinalement avec ses doigts.

Devant le silence de Shikamaru, elle se sentit obligée de continuer.

\- Je sais que euh… Tu aimes bien… Enfin que tu t'entends bien avec Temari mais je me disais que… Eh bien… s'enfonça davantage la jeune femme.

\- Termari est seulement une amie, répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh… Et tu… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant les yeux rieurs du brun. Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle agacée par sa nervosité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler et le sourire moqueur du Nara.

Dans un élan de générosité, Shikamaru décida de donner un coup de pouce à la jeune femme : après tout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir s'énerver ou pire la pousser à le fuir.

\- Je serai ravi de sortir avec toi ce soir Sakura, déclara-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

La troisième surprise fut donc de voir Sakura et Shikamaru dîner tranquillement ce soir là dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de Konoha.

La quatrième surprise suivit puisque le lendemain c'est un Shikamaru gêné qui se présenta sur le palier d'une Sakura surprise et rougissante.

La cinquième surprise n'en fut pas vraiment une, sauf pour Naruto lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux amis s'embrasser dans l'une des allées du parc de Konoha quelques semaines plus tard.

Quant à la sixième surprise, elle mit quelques années à arriver. Et elle n'avait de surprise que le nom puisque cette fois personne ne s'étonna de recevoir un faire-part fleuri annonçant le mariage prochain de Sakura et Shikamaru.

.

.

.


	13. Papa (Sasuke - Sarada)

**Note** : Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux deux :)

.

* * *

 _Papa_

* * *

.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Sakura n'était pas là pour la journée et il devait donc s'occuper seul de leur fille. Sarada, quatorze mois et neuf kilos de caractère de cochon qu'il estimait entièrement hérité de sa femme, le fixait armée de son arme fatale également appelée _«_ _Doudou chéri »_.

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Il avança doucement la cuillère remplie de purée en face de la bouche de sa fille avant de prendre la parole.

\- Attention, attention : l'avion est prêt à atterrir, veuillez ouvrir les portes du hangar, déclara-t-il sans trop y croire.

La seule réaction de la fillette, peu séduite par la purée pleine de grumeaux difficilement réalisée par Sasuke, fut de tourner la tête avant de renverser l'assiette posée devant elle sur le t-shirt de son père. Clairement, l'avion avait fait un bide. La voiture, la moto et l'hélicoptère ne firent pas mieux.

Quand l'heure du bain approcha, Sasuke serra les dents et se prépara. Une demi-heure plus tard la salle de bain était inondée, son t-shirt, en plus d'être tâché de purée, était devenu une serpillère et Sarada pleurait parce qu'il lui avait mis du shampoing dans l'œil en lui lavant les cheveux.

Alors que le repas du soir était presque fini, Sasuke commença à se détendre : la journée était quasiment terminée et aucune catastrophe n'avait l'air de pointer le bout son nez. Erreur fatale, songea-t-il en observant, spectateur impuissant, la chute de _Doudou chéri_ dans l'assiette de sa fille qui avait refusé de laisser le lapin en peluche de côté le temps de son repas.

Sarada ouvrit la bouche et Sasuke se crispa, se préparant aux cris et aux pleurs qui allaient suivre à coup sûr, mais le seul mot qui résonna fut un joli _« Papa »_. Et malgré la journée qu'il venait de passer, la seule chose à laquelle pensait le dernier des Uchiwa en attendant que sa femme rentre était qu'il allait se faire un plaisir d'annoncer à Sakura quel avait été le premier mot de leur fille.

.

.

.


End file.
